Crimson Lust
by KruRid
Summary: Krul who has been stripped off of her status will have a visitor but the said visitor has another plan.


It has been a month since Krul's 'defeat' in Nagoya. The former vampire queen never expected the things to turn out against her. The last thing she can remember was that she protected Mika against Ferid's crusader dog however, the slippery master of the said dog attacked her when her back was wide open then Ferid bit her neck and sipped her blood until almost dry. She tried to pull some strings and offered Ferid a truce but the seventh progenitor has no plans of setting a truce. She bit her lower lip out of frustration at how naïve she is, She should've offered Ferid a truce a long time ago and she should've tried to understand what his plan is all about. She was too blinded and desperate to find her beloved brother to even see through the younger progenitor's plans. It is too late for that anyway. She opened her eyes only to see a white ceiling but she realized that she is lying on a bed. Krul eyed curiously the place where they keep her. The place is a neat room with a queen sized bed and a few different furniture, she recklessly sit up straight when realize she had this loose chains on her feet and hands which forbid her to go anywhere nor do anything aside from sitting on the bed or lying on it. She closed her eyes again while sitting, she trying to contemplate the things around her when the door clicked open. A slender figure beckoned for her guards to leave them because he needs to talk to the vampire Queen alone. He walk towards the direction where the pale figure of the former queen is still chained. He stopped in front of the sitting vampire, his smile grew wider when the said vampire opened her eyes.

"It has been awhile my Queen~ Please forgive me for not visiting~ I've been busy lately~ you see, I have some important business with some individuals~" He loomed his slender figure against the vampire queen.

She glared defiantly upon seeing the snake that she used to tame "I see the prodigal child is here. Are you going to offer me some help? Ah! I don't want any help especially from someone like you"

"Aha~? Someone like me? What does that mean my beloved Queen~?" He leaned closer to the vampire queen but he pulled back when she tried to gouge his left eye but instead she managed to scratched his cheek. He smiled in a sadistic manner while wiping the blood from the scratched she made on his cheek using his thumb. "Now~Now~There's no need to be harsh, yes~? I am here for another reason so let's set aside your grudge~" He caress her cheek lovingly but Krul hiss against his cold hand. "Such beauty only you can bear~"

"What do you want Ferid?! Does your dogs didn't suffice your twisted mind?" Krul spat angrily towards the male vampire whose smile only grew wider "Why am I even asking you? Of course the answer is yes because none of them can entertain your savage mind so here you are crawling into my arms again and begging for my forgiveness?" Her words only bring the younger of the two into laughter.

"I am not a aware that you have such kind of sense of humor Krul~ No, I am not here to beg for forgiveness~ However, you have something that I want~" He caress her inner thigh while chuckling at how the former vampire queen flinched under his touch

"Get of off me Ferid! You! Disgusting pedophile! I will slit your throat once I managed to escape this hel-Ahn" She bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning after she felt his filthy fingers on her clothed crotch "Bastard! Don't touch me! Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on m-" Her words died into her mouth when he pressed his lips against her soft ones.

"Oh my~Please don't be so mean towards me and as far as I can remember you are older than me~ It has been awhile since we did this,no?" He peppered her neck with butterfly kisses which earned a moan from the older progenitor.

"I see you are here to molest your former master! You are still as disgusting as ever!" She whimper when he set aside her panty to tease her flesh using his forefinger. "

"Disgusting? Yare~Yare~and who taught me to be this disgusting~? Wasn't it you who stole my innocence, my beloved seducer~" Ferid glared back at her when he thrust his forefinger and middle finger inside that wet wonderful crotch.

A sinful moan escaped her lips when she felt his fingers inside her. She tried to pull away when she felt his fangs sinking on the crook of her neck. She trashed violently under his touch but her will died down upon almost getting drained of her blood. He pushed her on her back on the bed after drinking a large amount of her blood. Ferid keeps on thrusting his fingers wildly inside her wet cavern when Krul lie down on her bed like a doll. It took only several minutes until white strings of sticky liquid oozes out of her cunt.

After licking his fingers clean, Ferid whispered something to the vampire queen. "Heh~Look at what your naivety brought you upon~ Shall we play more my naïve butterfly~?" He ripped off her uniform into shreds after he removed his own pristine white uniform.

"Let me go bastard and I will rip you into half! Disgusting lascivious dog!" Krul roared angrily towards the lascivious progenitor.

"Lascivious~? Oh my~ who is the main reason why I became one? Wasn't it you who taught me all this perverted twisted things Krul? Stop acting like a saint Krul because it doesn't suit you nor your personality. " Before Krul can answer, he crawled on top of her and he kiss her hungrily. Krul scratched his shoulder and he knows that she broke a few bones from trashing violently but Ferid rolled her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger which earned a gasp from the pink haired vampire. He took advantage of it and he insert his tongue inside her mouth. Krul bit his tongue but Ferid doesn't mind it since tasting this fine delicacy is his main purpose for coming here in the first place. A few more minutes of kissing her, he pulled back with a string of blood and saliva in between them.

"For someone who was drained of blood, you are quite hyper,no? Submit yourself to me, Krul. Even if you have no intention of submitting to me now, I will make sure that you will submit to me later on" Ferid warned the former queen. He pulled down her panty until her knees "Ah~Such a fine delicacy only you can show me~" He lick his lips at the sight of her weeping flesh. He lean forward to peck her lips before crawling downwards. Ferid sucks her nipple while massaging the other one. Krul arched her back at the pleasure she can feel. Although she is still defiant of Ferid's whims she knows sooner or later he can have what he want.

"I-I am not going to submit to someone as filthy as YOU! I will never let you have the satisfaction! You will never have anything!" She groaned when Ferid pinch her spare nipple and he bit the one he is sucking. "Ah-N-No!"

Ferid let go of her flesh with a pop "Your defiant attitude will get you to nowhere Krul" Then the silver haired vampire did the same thing on her other nipple. When satisfied of his work, he crawled downwards again until he reach her weeping crotch. He spread her legs wider then he teasingly lick her folds.

Krul whimper when she felt his tongue on her sensitive area. She tried to fight her lust but to a vampire who was almost drained of her blood, it will be hard to fight something as strong as lust. She gave up on her lust and she moan loudly which made the man on her crotch smirked with haughtiness. As a reward, Ferid thrust his tongue inside her weeping crotch. She thrust her hips while his tongue is fucking her.

"Ahhnnnnggggnn~" Krul arched her back with grace when she reached her climax. Ferid didn't waste time and he grab his member using his right hand, his other free hand pulled Krul into a sitting position. He aligned his semi erect member on her lips.

"Yare~Yare~Please open up my queen~ After all you owe me don't you?" Krul glared at him when he grabbed the back of her head and he push her lips on his member "Suck and I will give you some blood later~"

"Hah! What makes you think that I will su-Hnmpf" Ferid took advantage of the her wide open mouth and he shoved his member inside her mouth while she is still talking.

"Ahhhhhgggggnnnn~Oh my~Your lips is truly magnificent~" He slowly thrust his member inside her hot mouth. Krul tried to pull away but he pushed almost half of his entire length which cause for her to choke. "Heh~so the vampire queen really knows how to suck hmmm~ I wonder who taught you that~" Krul hallowed her cheeks to take more of him. She bobbed her head when he is thrusting his hips. Krul pulled back then she swirled her tongue on the head of his member which earned a moan from the younger vampire. She hold his length and she pump it. Krul lick the side of his length, her tongue tracing the bulging nerve. Her fingers fondling his balls. He grab the back of her head when his thrust became frantic and uneven when she suck his member again. "Ngggggnnnnn~Ahhhhhhnnn~" Ferid can feel the familiar tightening on his groin, a few more thrust and he reached his climax, Krul gulped his cum but some of it drips on the corner of her lips when he pulled out of her mouth. Ferid lay his back on the messy bed, his left arm covering his tired crimson eyes.

"You said you will give me blood once you are satisfied or was that just one of your lies?" Frowning, Krul sit up straight next to Ferid's laying figure.

"My~ since when did I lied to you~?" He playfully kisses the long strands of her hair.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Of course not~! Here, you may drink my blood~" He tilt his head to give her enough space for Krul so that she can drink his blood however, the former queen has another plan, she take a hold of his limp member and slowly he push him inside her wet wonderful cavern. Krul flipped their position into a more comfortable position, Ferid moan when he felt that wonderful wet salvation.

"Entertain me, mongrel" Krul pushed her hips upward which causes for his member to thrust much deeper. She grab a handful of his silver locks and he pull the man on top of her into a heated kiss. She granted his tongue to explore her mouth, the former queen locked her legs on his hips when Ferid keeps on thrusting in and out of her. The two of them are groaning at the pleasure they are experiencing. Ferid groans every time he pulled out of her then he will moan loudly when he slam himself inside that salvation. It took them several hours until Ferid can feel the familiar pulling on his crotch. With one last push he reached his climax along with Krul who is clamping around his member tight. Both are breathless as an aftermath of their copulation, Krul took advantage of Ferid's form this time, she grab the back of his head painfully and then she sink her fangs on the creamy flesh of his neck. Ferid's blood is quite sweet since he is from a fine lineage amongst the vampire nobility. He, who was sired by the second progenitor has this different sweet taste of blood on him but before she can drain him of his blood, she pulled back and she lay her head on his chest. She traced the veins on his neck while her other hand is tracing lulling circles on his stomach.

"Ferid" the former vampire queen whispered

"I will stay here until tomorrow morning. For now let's sleep shall we~Unless you want another round~?"

"Shut up Ferid"


End file.
